1. Field
The present disclosure relates to biosignal processing apparatuses and biosignal processing methods for measuring a contact state with respect to a subject when measuring a biosignal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in medicine and increased life spans, interest in health care is increasing. In this regard, interest in medical appliances is also increasing. Examples of such medical appliances include various medical appliances used in hospitals or clinics, small and medium sized medical appliances installed in public institutions or the like, small sized medical appliances and health care devices that may be possessed or carried by individuals.
In medical appliances or medical examinations, various invasive measurement methods are widely used. For example, a blood sample is collected from a subject and measurement and analysis are performed on the collected blood sample. By measuring a concentration of a specific material within the blood sample, it is possible to determine a health condition related thereto. However, such an invasive measurement method may cause pain during blood collection and require to run a colorimetric assay to determine the concentration of a specific material in the blood sample.
As a non-invasive method, biosignal detection methods are being studied. However, a non-invasive method has a higher error occurrence probability than an invasive method. For example, a measurement apparatus may be incorrectly positioned while being used.